Konoha Ninjas
by Cleverdan22
Summary: The new ninja to Konoha, Yari, comes from the sand village and makes friends and enemies with the various ninjas of Konoha. Hence, the title.
1. Prolouge

Note- I do not own the Naruto franchise. Yay.

Note2- I'm Yari in this fic.

Note(Again)- Don't worry, chapter one won't be sad.

* * *

** Prolouge**

"Well Shizamie, I guess this is it." Shizamie, Yari's best friend in the whole village stared back at him. "I guess so, Yari," was his response. "Since we're gonna ninjas of two different villages, if we meet, I'll try not to whoop you **too** bad." "Heh. You were always quick with the jokes, Yari." "And I always will be. Goodbye, friend." The two best friends embraced one last time. Yari turned and headed for the gate. _"Well, goodbye, desert of sand. Next stop, Konoha!"_


	2. Ch One: Konoha's Newest Ninja

Ch. One: Konoha's Newest Ninja

A boy of 14 emerged from the forest. He wore a red shirt, a gray, unzipped jacket, just standard khaki pants, normal ninja-issue sandals, and a heavy traveling backpack. His hair was long, spiky, and brown, and went down to a little blow his neck. He stared up at the gate. _"So, I finally made it,"_ he thought. _"The village of leaves. Konoha."_

* * *

He entered through the gate. He noticed to ninja sitting at a booth right by the entrance. "Hey, could either of you two tell me where to find the Kaz- I mean, Hokage?" One of the ninja stood up and pointed. "See those stone faces of the Hokages? Well there's a red building near it. You'll find her there." "Thanks." The boy continued over in that direction

* * *

He saw a few things as he walked. A boy in an orange jumpsuit gulping down ramen. A gray-haired man reading some adult novel on a roof. A pink-haired girl arguing with a blond-haired girl in a flower shop. Eventually, he reached the Hokage's manor and knocked on the door. A black-haired woman with a pig by her ankles opened the door. "Hello. Um, who are you?" "I'm Nasura Yari, from the Sand Village." "Oh, right! The transfer ninja. Follow me. Lord Hokage will be ready to see you."

Shizune knocked on Tsunade's door. "Enter," came a voice from inside. Shizune opened the door. "Welcome, Yari." Yari took a look at Tsunade. _"This is the Hokage??? She's ho-no. I'm not even gonna go there."_ "Um, hi." He bowed. "I suppose you're here for your Leaf ninja headband," she stated. "Yes, I am." "Well, just hand me your papers and you'll be on your way." Yari removed his backpack and dug around it for a moment. "No, no," he murmured to himself. "AHA!" he cried with triumph. He handed over some majorly wrinkled papers to Tsunade. "Very well, then. Here is your ninja headband." "Sweet. From Sand ninja to Leaf ninja," he stated happily as he tied his headband around his forehead. "Oh yeah. What team am I on?" He almost forgot to ask. Tsunade replied, "Team 8. One member, Aburame Shino, is off on an extended mission. Your teammates are Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. You'll find them at training ground 3. You don't know the village, so I've sent for someone to escort you around it," Tsunade explained. "He should've been here by now, but-" The door opened. Inside stepped a man with gray hair and his headband over one eye. "Sorry I'm late. An old man had a heart attack and-" "Oh, save it Kakashi. Anyway, this is the boy you are to show around town." Tsunade said. _"Hey! That's the man I saw on the rooftop reading the hentai!" _Yari screamed in his head. "Hello. I am Hatake Kakashi," the man stated. Follow me. "Okay." Yari replied. They exited the building.

"Alright, first up on our tour, is the Ninja Academy. I suspect you had something similar in the Sand Village," Kakashi explained. "Yeah, we did." They walked for a while, until they stopped in front of the ramen restaurant Yari had seen earlier. "This is Ichiraku Ramen, and I'm showing it to you because if you get to know Naruto, chances are you'll wind up here." "Naruto? Who's Naruto?" asked Yari. "Kakashi-sensei!!!" came a screeching voice. Kakashi replied to Yari's question with "You'll know in…three…two…one." Naruto reached them. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I wante- huh? Who's this guy?" "Naruto, meet Nasura Yari. Yari, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stared at Yari. "You don't look like you're from around here," Naruto stated. "Bingo. I'm from the Sand Village," replied Yari. "Oh okay. Wait, why are you wearing a Leaf headband?" "Easy, I'm now an official resident (and ninja) of the Leaf Village." "Well, alright then. Welcome to Konoha!" "Yeah, thanks," Yari replied. "Hey, Naruto, where's training ground three?" "Oh, I'll take you there. Hey Kakashi-sensei, is it okay if I take Yari to the training ground?" "…Sure." They headed off. _"Well, that was supposed to be my job, but, oh well. He'll get along fine with Naruto." _Kakashi immediately removed the Icha Icha Paradise book from his pocket, opened it, and stuck his nose in it.

* * *

"Well, this is the spot, Yari, believe it!" "…" "What?" "Nothing…" "Well, see you after training, Yari!" "Bye Naruto!" Yari casually walked over to the training ground to see a timid looking female sparring with a fierce looking guy with a dog by his side. "Hey!" Yari called. "Is this Team 8?" A woman with red eyes stood up off a nearby bench. "Yes, it is, and I'm Kurenai-sensei. Hinata, Kiba, this is the transfer ninja I told you about. I'll give you some time to introduce yourselves." She promptly walked away. "You know she just went to see Asuma, right?" smirked the dog-guy. "W-welcome to the team, Y-Yari-kun," stuttered the girl. "I'm Hinata. A-and that's Kiba." "And my dog, Akamaru," added Kiba. Akamaru walked up to Yari and sniffed; he then turned to Kiba and gave a yip. "Yeah, boy, I guess he'll do," growled Kiba. "What's that mean?" Yari asked indignantly. "It means you're not the best, idiot!" "Shut it, bark-face!" "Sand-man!!!" "Dog-breath!!!" "STOP!!!" screamed Hinata. Both boys turned to look at her, surprise in both their faces. She then proceeded to blush profusely. "U-um, maybe we should h-head back into the main village. It's almost dinner time." Yari's stomach growled. "Ohhh, I could do with some food. What about you, dog-breath, are you hungry, too?" "Don't talk to Akamaru like that," growled Kiba. "I wasn't. Oh, Akamaru's hungry as well?" In response, Kiba snarled, scooped up Akamaru, and placed him on his head. "Hey, what about Ichiraku?" suggested Yari, reminded of his hunger by another noise from his stomach. "I'm guessing Naruto will be there, and I do love ramen." Hinata blushed even deeper than before. _"Huh. I wonder what I said." _ "Any objections?" Hinata shook her head quickly, and Kiba just grunted. "Great. Then I guess it's off to Ichiraku!"

* * *

They had just arrived at the restaurant. Naruto was already finishing off a third bowl of ramen. "Naruto!!!" called Yari. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around. "Hey Yari!" cried Naruto. "C'mon, I already started." Yari took a seat on Naruto's right, Kiba on the left, and Hinata beside Kiba. "Hey, Yari, how'd it go?" Naruto asked. "Hinata's okay, but dog-breath is just annoying," replied Yari. "Yeah, Kiba's an idiot, but you'll get used to him eventually." "Hey!" cried Kiba. "Old man, two more orders of ramen!" called Naruto to Ichiraku's chef. "N-naruto-kun," murmured Hinata. "Oh, Hinata, when'd you get here?" asked Naruto. "Well, then make that three!" Hinata blushed. _"Hmmm…"_ thought Yari. But, his thoughts were interrupted when steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of them. They dug in hungrily. Yari was able to disconnect himself long enough to announce, "THIS IS THE BEST!!!"

After the ramen was gone, Kiba quickly left and called: "C'mon Hinata!" Hinata glanced back before leaving. "Bye Yari-kun. G-goodbye N-naruto-kun." She dashed off behind Kiba. "Hey, Naruto, you want me to pay for this?" "Nah, I got it." Naruto peered inside his frog wallet. "Umm…actually…" Naruto grinned nervously. "Could you get it this time? I promise I'll pay you back." Yari sighed. "Yeah, I got it. But you owe me." Yari reached into his pocket for his own wallet. "Hey cool. Nice monkey wallet." "Thanks." (AN: Remember the monkey wallet) "Hey, Naruto, the day's pretty much over, and I don't have a place to stay." "Don't worry, you can stay at my place.

* * *

They were in Naruto's house. "Well, it's only a little messier than my old place, so it'll do," stated Yari. Naruto had just noticed a problem. "Man, there's only one bed." "Oh, no big," replied Yari. "I have some camping equipment somewhere in this bag. Yari soon produced a sleeping bag, and placed it down beside Naruto's bed. "Well, see you in the morning," said Naruto. "Oh, yeah, what's for breakfast tomorrow?" asked Yari. "Ramen," was the reply. "Of course." 


	3. Ch Two: New Friends, New Enemy

Yari awoke to a boy with blond hair staring him in the face. "GAAAA!!!" screamed Yari. "Geez, Naruto, did you have to do that???" "Well, we're late for breakfast. Don't want to keep the old man waiting." "Ramen for breakfast? I could get used to this." The two dashed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite cloud-watching Chuunin walked outside his house to see Choji standing there. "C'mon Shikamaru, we're meeting Ino at Ichiraku for breakfast." "Ino? Tch. Troublesome. "Well, we're apparently meeting the new ninja from Suna." "Very well. Let's go."

* * *

At Ichiraku, Naruto and Yari were each on their fifth bowl of ramen. Naruto finished half a second before Yari did. "Dang! You beat me!" Yari cried in defeat. "Ha! Still the champ!" yelled Naruto. "But, I must admit, you almost won. Good job." As they were asking for more bowls, they heard footsteps. The students of Team 10 walked into Ichiraku. "Hey guys!" shouted Naruto. "This is Yari!" "Ah, the transfer ninja." Shikamaru sat down net to Yari. They started eating. Thought's passed through Team 10's head. _"Well, he's cute, but my heart belongs to Sasuke," _thought Ino. _"Hm. He seems interesting," _Shikamaru thought. _"Who'll pay for the meal?" _wondered Choji

When they finished eating (Choji – 8, Naruto – 8, Yari – 8, Shikamaru – 1, Ino – ½ ) they paid for the meal and got up to leave. They all started to head to one of the training grounds. As they were walking and talking, they passed Kankuro and Temari. Yari tripped and nearly fell on his face. "Kankuro??? Temari???" he screamed. They turned. Kankuro was the first to recognize him. "Yari!" They ran up to each other and performed an elaborate highfive/handshake. "You, uh, know these guys?" asked Naruto. "We were best friends at the academy," Kankuro replied. "Heh. I used to have such a crush on Temari," admitted Yari. Temari gave the slightest of blushes, and Shikamaru gave Yari the slightest of death stares. "But, you know, I'm totally over that now." Shikamaru loosened a fist he didn't know he was clenching. Temari proceeded to clobber Yari over the head. "Owww!!!" "Tch. Baka," murmured Temari. "Hey guys, you wanna come train with us?" asked Naruto. "Sure!" Kankuro happily replied. "Hmph. No way." Temari stomped off. "Umm…sorry, I guess not," Kankuro grumbled, and walked off after Temari. Shikamaru clamied he had some paperwork to do, and walked off as well. Choji followed his good friend. Ino looked at Naruto. "Sorry Yari, but there's no way I'm hanging out with Naruto." She walked away. "Hey, well same to you!" screamed Naruto. "Let it go, man," replied Yari.

* * *

Naruto and Yari walked to the training ground, and started to train. After a little while, Yari had to empty his bladder. He walked off a little deeper into the forest. After his business was done, he found an awesome training spot and decided to stay there for a while. A couple of minutes later, a boy with jet black, spiky hair appeared in front of him. "This is my spot. Move," the boy commanded. This really ticked Yari off. "I don't see your name on it!" "I'm Sasuke Uchiha; if you haven't heard o-" Yari interrupted him. "I haven't heard of you, and I don't really care. I'll fight you for it, but there's no way I'm giving it to you." "You really haven't heard of me. Bring it on, then." 


	4. Chapte Three: Battles and Head Wounds

Yari quickly jumped back from Sasuke. Sasuke charged towards Yari and delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach. "Ooof," moaned Yari. "That stung a little. Try this!!!" he cried. He jumped over Sasuke's head and kicked him in the ankle, which caused Sasuke to fall down, but quickly recovered. "Hn. Not bad. Now! Great Fireball Jutsu!!!" A large ball of flame consumed Yari. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke leaned over to see a charred log. "Damn." Sasuke turned to see Yari charging towards him. Yari jumped high in the air, made a few hand signs, and five clones appeared beside him. Sasuke quickly punched one to disperse it, but as he punched, it exploded into a small burst of flame. "Fire clone jutsu," smirked Yari. Sasuke jumped away and removed them with a few shurieken. Sasuke then activated the Sharingan and started the Lion Combo on Yari, but was stopped when a kunai hit his foot.

"What are you doing, teme?!?" called Naruto, to Sasuke. "I'm fighting a trespasser, what does it look like?" "Trespasser??? This is Yari, the transfer ninja and my friend." Naruto ran to stand beside Yari. "You're good, Uchiha, but I had you," cried Yari, defiantly. "What are you talking about??? I was about to cream you!!!" retorted Sasuke. "Both of you, shut up!!!" yelled Naruto. "Yari, go back to training with your assigned team! Sasuke, go train and brood somewhere else!" "Yeah, yeah." Yari walked dejectedly off. "Whatever." Sasuke walked away at a leisurely pace. _"Wow. That felt pretty good," _thought Naruto, with pride.

* * *

Yari found his way to the spot where Team 8 was training. "Hey Hinata, hey Dog-breath, hey Kurenai-sensei!" he called out. "Hey sand-man," replied Kiba. "What have you been doing, Yari-kun?" asked Hinata. "Ah, I got caught up in a fight with Sasuke," he replied, "I'm pretty sure I hate him more than you, dog-breath." "I'll take that as a compliment," Kiba grinned. "Are you okay?" asked Hinata. "Yeah, a little bruised, but its okay. Naruto stopped the fight before anything serious happened to either of us." "That Naruto-kun…" murmured Hinata. _"I didn't quite catch that, but she definitely said something about Naruto," _thought Yari. He brought Kiba aside. "Hey, is there something going on between Naruto and Hinata?" whispered Yari. "Heh. Funny you ask. She has probably the biggest crush ever to exist on him, yet he has no idea, and continues to pine after Sakura, who treats him like dirt," replied Kiba. "I see…" murmured Yari. Yari went back to training. _"Wait. Who the heck is Sakura?" _he wondered.

* * *

After their training session was over, Yari went and looked for Naruto. Eventually, he found him wandering the streets. "Hey, Naruto." "Oh, hey Yari. Look, about earlier-" "Man, its cool. I was way out of line." "Yeah, but you had reason, Sasuke can get on anyone's nerves." "Yeah, he seems to have a way with words. So, Naruto, tell me a little about your team." "Heh. Actually, Sasuke's one part of my team." "Whoa, no way!" cried Yari. "Yeah, then, there's Kakashi-sensei, you've met him." "Yep." "And then there's there's the amazing, beautiful, spectacular Sakura-chan!!! She's pretty, wonderful, and-" "I take it you like this girl?" chuckled Yari. "Well, duh! C'mon, I bring you to meet her!" Before he knew it, Yari was being pulled off in some direction or another by Naruto.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yari," said Sakura. Naruto and Yari had just arrived at the flower shop, where Sakura was hanging out. "It was nice meeting you, too, Sakura," replied Yari. "Yep, she's as beautiful as ever," commented Naruto. "BAKA!!!" cried Sakura as she clobbered Naruto over the head. "Oooh. That's familiar. Heh heh," Yari chuckled. Naruto and Sakura looked over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that I laugh at needlessly cruel things, as long as they're on a small scale." "NEEDLESS!!!" cried Sakura in indignation, as she clobbered Yari over the head. "Owww!!! I mean justified!!! Totally justified violent things!!! Please don't hurt me!" "Hmph," Sakura grunted.

Suddenly, Genma ran up to them. "Sakura! Urgent message from Hokage-sama!" "Hai!" Sakura quickly responded. She opened the scroll and scanned it for a moment. 'Naruto! Yari! We're needed for an important mission!"


End file.
